dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Brown
Melissa Brown is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She is a veteran and is close friends to Mercy. A former LEGO Nazi created by Adolf Hitler in Dimensional Clash VI, Melissa Brown has since grown weary of the Clash, for it seems to bring upon her the cruelest misfortune. Appearance Melissa Brown always enters a new clash clad in a black suit and pants covered in militaristic Nazi symbolism and medals, with three belts worn over her waist. Underneath is a white-collared shirt with a black tie sporting an iron cross. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Unknown Semi-Automatic Pistol with infinite magazine Abilities Corrosive & corruptive black blood *Blood corrodes anything that is not Melissa Brown **Heals wounds, but leaves black scars in their place **Maintains the current biological structure of the body, preventing disease, drunkenness, etc. **Manipulative black tendrils inside body that can be used as whips. Also emerge when reattaching limbs. * Skilled with aforementioned pistol. * Experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Personality Melissa Brown is commonly described as the grumpy, easily-angered Ex-Nazi. And for the most part, this is true. She has a very negative view of the world and everyone in it and, as cheesy as it sounds, does not open herself up to others. She'll gladly talk about her exploits and how great she is if asked, but is not one to normally give out trust, apologies, remorse, etc. This is not to say she is heartless, but rather cold. She'd rather not see harm come to innocent people, and depending on her mood, she may lend a hand to help out unless it's a huge deal that would waste too much time and effort. When she does manage to find someone she likes enough to call a friend, she will often go out of her way to help them and seek vengeance for wrong-doings made towards them. While she may not even know it, she is very much alone, and is desperate to keep those she cares about, whether it be life or death, or just maintaining a friendship she's invested in. Pre-Clash Biography Short Version: Melissa Brown has been transformed, murdered, beaten, and gotten the Poo-poo Diaper end of the stick more than once. From LEGO maid, to dictator of one of the most powerful armies, to lonesome wanderer, Melissa Brown has seen it all. A veteran of the clash, she has been battle hardened and won't flinch easily. Despite her very rough exterior, she has her moments of kindness, and is reluctantly willing to accept friendship. There's a lot of she has been through, and at this point, she just wants the Clashes to end already. http://sporum-dimensional-clash-vi.wikia.com/wiki/Melissa_Brown http://sporumdimensionalclashvii.wikia.com/wiki/Melissa_Brown http://dimensional-clash-rotm.wikia.com/wiki/Melissa_Brown Honestly it'd take me forever to type up a sufficient biography, and the majority of us already know it. Notable Actions Nirn Before the eighth clash ended, Melissa was pulled into the ninth, once again forced to endure a clash. She appeared in a nonspecific, snowy location in Tamriel. Relationships Angela Ziegler Melissa Brown first met Angela Ziegler in Black Garden during the eighth Dimensional Clash. The two quickly became good friends, and entered a stage of romantic interest during a frisky game of tag whilst skinny dipping in a cavern lake. Since then, the two are minimally apart from one another. Trivia *Before Melissa became human, her name was Teresa Tracey *Pete claims Melissa Brown has a strong heart, but no soul to go with it. *Melissa is not actually a Nazi *Melissa, because of her Corru blood, is incapable of bearing children. *Melissa Brown has been meme-drawn twice. The latest is MOLOSSO BRON. Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters Category:Zandoo Category:Player Characters Category:Female Category:Veteran Category:Gunslingers Category:Gunmen Category:Bisexuals